Dancing on Gold
by Corliss Kat
Summary: Thorin could hear the bellowing laughter, songs, and occasional shattering glass from where he sat. Upstairs. In his chamber. Hunched over a desk. Buried in paperwork. (I own nothing) Baggenshield. Fix-it. Please excuse the horrible title and summary.


**A/N: This is my first Baggenshield fic. The idea for this story came to me kinda a while ago, and while I was attempting at studying for a vocab test I decided to write it while including my vocab words. So, if any words in this strike you as... middle school english-class like, that would be why.**

Everyone was really, really, _really, _ happy. The celebration that was thrown for the complete recovery of Erebor was one that you might call high on dwarf standards. Everything in the city had been botched up to perfection. Thorin could hear the bellowing laughter, songs, and occasional shattering glass from where he sat. Upstairs. In his chamber. Hunched over a desk. Buried in paperwork.

As ecstatic as Thorin was about Erebor no longer being in the dilapidated state it had previously been in, he couldn't shirk off the grueling task of sorting whatever the heck all of these papers were about for forever. It wasn't that he had been ignoring it until now. Attempts had been made earlier to finish the task, all of these attempts proving to be futile. He sighed and rubbed his very tired eyes. Oh, what a parasite paperwork could be.

"And here I was told everyone was taking part in the celebration." Thorin spun around upon hearing a voice behind him. Bilbo was leaning on the doorframe, eyeing the cluttered papers sprawled across the desk. Thorin slightly relaxed upon seeing the hobbit. He had expected it to be Fili or Kili, who had come in various times to try to get him to go down.

"How did you know I was up here?" he asked, surrendering. Honestly, he would be happy for an excuse to leave this lair of crazy contracts he had to sign.

"No one could feel your 'majestic presence' and we all started worrying." After a beat of silence Bilbo let out a laugh at the completely lost look on Thorin's face. Sadly, it took the dwarf king a few moments to realize that had been a farce.

"You've been listening to Fili and Kili too much," he said, returning the chuckle. Bilbo walked over and sat on the empty stool next to Thorin's. He scanned is eyes over the various stacks of random information packets and papers in need of signing.

"I take it's a lost cause to try to convince you to come down to the celebration?" he asked, a little bit of hope creeping into his voice. On a normal day this would definitely have been enough to get Thorin to completely forget about the work that needed finishing. He had been slowly becoming more and more fond of the hobbit, admiring the way that he had lavishly provided for the company, this including how he had stayed to help with the refurbishing of the broken city. Bilbo had surely found his way into Thorin's heart. He wasn't sure if the hobbit returned his feelings, but that didn't change the fact that they were there. But, at this moment in time, Thorin wasn't in the mood for the rambunctious behavior that was no doubt vibrating off of walls of the great dining hall.

Then an idea occurred to him. He had thought of this a while ago, but he had never found the time that felt right. Well, this might possibly be that time.

"I have a better idea," Thorin said and, to Bilbo's surprise, rose from his seat. He motioned for Bilbo to follow. The hobbit, a little wide eyed, followed him. They wound their way through the many serpent like halls of the mountain, finally coming to a halt in the giant hall that, after their little show-off with Smaug, now possessed a golden floor. Thorin turned to Bilbo, who still wore a look of confusion.

"Master Baggins," he said, offering his right hand, "may I have this dance?"

Bilbo, with a hint of the timidity that Thorin recognized from when they had first embarked on the journey, replied with a simple, "You may." He accepted Thorin's hand.

The two of them sort of floated around the room, neither of them being real dance experts.

"So, Erebor is finally fixed up," said Bilbo after a few moments of pleasant silence.

"That it is," Thorin replied. He was looking into Bilbo's eyes, a part of him desperately wanting to know what he was thinking. The other, slightly less controllable part of him, really wanted to close the gap between him and Bilbo and... He snapped out of his short fantasy to see Bilbo smirking. "What?" he asked.

"Imagine, only a couple years ago I was forced let thirteen dwarves into my little hobbit hole..." his voice trailed off into a light chuckle.

"You were probably the most hospitable hobbit in the Shire," said Thorin, equally smiling at this point. Bilbo looked up at Thorin, who returned his gaze. As if on cue, that less controllable part of him kicked in. He leaned forward, capturing Bilbo's lips with his. He wrapped his arms around the hobbit, pulling him closer.

Neither of them realized that they had stopped dancing.

**Sorry if that was corny. I suck at writing fluff.**


End file.
